


The Agreement

by itendswithz



Series: Slave Stiles Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Slave Stiles, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save Scott and Allison's lives, Stiles makes the new reining Alpha, Derek Hale, a replacement offer. Derek's dick agrees to this arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as mildly dubious because while Stiles has a choice, he can't really say no without some serious bad shit happening to the people he loves. Let me know if I should change/add something.

Taking over Beacon Hills had been easy. Derek only needed to wait for his feral Alpha of an uncle to be distracted in order to kill him. Ripping the adult Argents to shreds had been a unplanned bonus.

The only hiccup had been when Peter's forcefully turned beta fought him for the youngest Argent's life. A pretty little wisp of a thing. But the wolf was untrained and Derek easily defeated him and locked the pair together. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill them together or one after the other. He's stomach turns at the thought of more death better if it helps him lay claim to the territory it will be done.

But that decision would come later. Right now, he’s sitting in his throne in an abandoned train depot accepting the citizens’ submissions in favor for his protection. There are some potentials for the Bite. Derek is contemplating one of these potentials - a large dark-skinned teen - when another teen enters.

He’s tall, maybe taller than Derek but he's shoulders are slumped so it’s hard to tell. He's wearing at least three shirts, the top most one plaid and his blue jeans are slightly dirty but hold no foul smell. The teen walks forward and instead of falling to his knees, makes eye contact for a brief second before focusing on the wall above Derek's shoulder. His interest gained, Derek looks at the boy.

He clears his throat, pale Adam's apple bobbing up and down, before he speaks in a clear voice. “I came here to make an offer. My life for Scott, the beta you’ve imprisoned, and the Argent girl’s.”

That was not something Derek had been prepared for. But he wonders where this could go. “You want me to trade two prisoners for one of you.” 

The teen makes eye contact again and after a quick exhale says, “Yes.”

He doesn’t look away this time, even as Derek flashes to his eyes red. Instead the boy’s pulse speeds up and his hands curl into fists, but he maintains eye contact.

_Interesting. Very interesting._

Derek decides to take stock of this teen. He starts from the bottom up and notes that the young man’s Converse sneakers are cracked. They’ll survive another couple months but will need replacing soon. His long legs look strong, but Derek can’t really tell through the jeans. His stomach shape is impossible to determine because of the numerous shirts and Derek angrily thinks that if this happens, the first rule would be to forbid shirts.

Derek looks at how the teen hunches his broad shoulders and Derek knows they make great handholds. His arms show hints of muscles but again the shirts make it hard to see. When Derek’s sight reaches the long, thin fingers he can’t stop himself from imagining how they’ll look wrapped around his nine-inch dick. The dick in question responds by pushing lightly against Derek’s jeans.

But Derek ignores it for now and trails his eyes up the boy in front of him. Derek is delightfully surprised to discover a cluster of moles on the kid’s neck. The Alpha normally likes his play-things to have a clean, smooth neck, but something about those moles makes his inner wolf howl in glee. 

When Derek sees the teen’s face he has to take a moment to remind himself to breathe. The soft chin is perfect for Derek’s stubble to scratch, the pink bow-shaped lips are just made to be stretched around his cock, those delicious little moles sprinkling on his forehead and cheeks, and worst of all are his eyes. A myriad of emotions filter past warm, open honey eyes and Derek’s cock stirs in his pants.

“Turn around,” Derek commands.

The boy exhales, almost like a huff but not quite rude enough, as he turns. Derek rakes his eyes down the body this time. The human’s shaved head is round and Derek knows that it will fit in the palm of his claws perfectly. Those scrumptious moles make another appearance on the nape of his neck, and Derek sort of hopes they’ll be found all over his body. Again the t-shirts prevent Derek from fully appreciating his back. The Alpha knows that forbidding shirts is a great idea.

He sweeps his eyes down until he gets a glimpse of that ass. _Hot Damn!_ Perky little butt cheeks are high, tight and fill out the blue jeans amazingly. The globes also look to be palm-sized and Derek knows that the hole will be the ideal sheath not only for his dick but also his knot. Yes, if the bulging going on in his pants is anything to judge by, he will be knotting this boy before the night’s end.

“What’s your name.” Derek says.

The teen begins to turn only to have Derek growl at him. “I didn’t say turn around, I said, what’s your name.”

Taking a whiff, Derek smells fear and nervousness, but the boy answers. “Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” 

_Stilinski. Like the deceased sheriff?_ Derek smiles to himself at the thought of having the previous law enforcer's boy in his bed. "My uncle killed your father."

The boy is silent for a second before he asks, "Permission to turn around?"

Derek wasn’t suspecting that. Twice now this Stiles has surprised him. “Granted.”

The boy quickly turns to face the werewolf. Derek spreads his legs wide and slumps forward, dropping his arms to rest on his thighs. He smirks when the human’s eyes snap to Derek’s crotch where his dick jumps when it gained the teen’s attention. Stiles’ eye lingered before he looks in Derek’s general direction. Nostrils flaring, Derek can still smell his nervousness, but the sweet tang of arousal makes the Alpha’s mouth water. Derek speaks again, “My uncle killed your father and I killed my uncle.”

"Yes," tone flat, carefully blank. 

Derek doesn’t like that. He wants to hear this boy scream. “And now you’re here to bargain for a wolf and a huntress’ life.”

“Yes.” And there’s the passion Derek wants.

Derek spreads his legs even wider, to the point where if he wasn’t a werewolf it would be uncomfortable. He then raises his right hand and flicks his index and middle fingers towards his chest. “Come here,” he commands.

Stiles approaches slowly, but when he reaches the throne he bends at the knees until they touch concrete and his shoulders are bracketed by Derek’s knees. Derek places his hand palm up on this thigh again, and is delightfully surprised when Stiles nuzzles into the offered hand. The smell of nerves, fear and arousal are back but Derek catches a tinge of hope. “Why is this Scott so important to you? And the Argent girl?”

“Scott is my brother,” Stiles responds instantly. “Not by blood, but he’s family. Pack.”

Stiles is quiet for a moment, clearly trying to figure out how to phrase this next part. “I don’t think they realized it yet, but Allison is Scott’s mate.”

Derek hisses in a breath. He didn’t notice it, but it makes sense. Stiles must be clever and well versed in pack dynamics to decipher them as mates – even before Derek or the couple in questions does. “If I set them free, how do I know they won’t attack me?”

“Scott wouldn’t!” Stiles says adamantly. Derek is about to point out that he already did, but Stiles barrels through. “I know he did in the past, but that's because,” he stops to make a frustrated noise. “That’s because Scott is an idiot. He doesn’t see the Bite as a gift, and he thought you were going to kill his mate. It’s understandable why he reacted the way he did. Right?”

He has a point but Derek is silent, letting Stiles come to his own conclusions. “Will he accept me as his Alpha?” Derek asks.

“If you let me talk to him. Yes. He will,” Stiles starts. “Scott needs a strong, good Alpha. Someone completely different from your _uncle_.” The last word is spat out as if it left a rotten taste in the teen’s mouth.

“And the girl? She’s a hunter by trade and I killed her family. Can I trust her not to hurt my pack?”

“Allison will never willingly submit fully to you.” Stiles takes a breathe and Derek hears his heart beat faster and the smell of fear increases slightly. “But if you bury her family respectfully-”

Derek catches himself growling. The idea of doing anything for the Argents makes him angry. He only stops when Stiles starts rubbing his head into Derek palm again.

“Please. If you do this, and tell Allison that Scott needs her, she’ll behave. She’ll never want to be a wolf, but if you let her patrol the borders she won’t fight back. Allison just wants to protect Beacon Hills, and if you show her that that’s all you want to do too, she’ll come around. Slowly, but she’ll come around.”

Stiles’ eyes are big and wide, pleading with Derek to give his friends a chance. Derek sighs because he knows he’s going to. But he wants to make sure that he still comes out a winner in this agreement - no matter what. It’ll take more than gaining a beta and a hunter for him. 

“If I do this, you’ll have to submit 100 percent. Even if your friends betray me, you’ll still owe me a life debt. Do you understand what that means?”

Stiles is quiet for a long moment. So long that Derek begins to think he may have pushed too far, and lost his chance to fuck the boy. But if that’s the price to pay to be a good Alpha, Derek will have to accept it. His dick deflates a little at the thought.

“I want to stay human,” Stiles says. “I know I don’t really have a choice, but I’d like to stay human.” 

Apparently that Stiles’ answer. Derek adjusts himself slightly, lifts his hips, unbuttons his jeans and pulls his fly down in one shift motion. His cock leaps out, eager for the boy’s mouth. “Last question of the night,” Derek smirks since Stiles can’t stop staring at the dick in his face. “Can you suck dick and listen at the same time?”

The teen grins and answers by wrapping his fingers around the base and leans in to give feather light kisses to the crown. And Derek was right. This human’s body was made for Derek’s dick. Stiles has barely started, but Derek can tell that this is going to be a quick blowjob. He’ll have to make sure to take his time mapping Stiles’ body tonight. He’s thinking of making Stiles come at least three times before knotting him.

Stiles starts to bob up and down, draft fingers fishing Derek’s balls out to massage them. Precum and saliva make his cock slick enough that the slide in and out of Stiles’ warm mouth is easy and enjoyable for both of them. Derek grabs the side of Stiles’ face and thrust up once, feeling his dick prod the back of the Stiles’ throat.

He pulls back leaving just the head to stretch plum bruised lips. “Rule one,” Derek says with a thrust. He pulls back to continue, “No more shirts.” He punctuates the statement with another plunge upward. 

He almost completely slides out before speaking again. “Rule two,” A snap of the hips up accompanies this. “You sleep in my bed every night.” Again Derek slams into Stiles’ slick mouth. He continues this method as he tell Stiles the rules.

 _thrust_ Stiles must inform Derek of his well-being, including emotional and mental state. _thrust_

 _thrust_ Stiles can only accept food from pack members. _thrust_

 _thrust_ Stiles will not talk to another Alpha without Derek. _thrust_

 _thrust_ Stiles will refer to Derek as either Master or Alpha Hale in public. _thrust_

And lastly, _thrust_ Stiles will call Derek, Derek while they are home. _thrust_

On the final command's upward thrust, Derek forces Stiles to swallow him down to the root and moves one hand to the back of the human’s head. Keeping his cock completely enclosed, Derek stands trapping Stiles’ whole body between his legs. 

He slowly slides his dick out before grunting, “Open your mouth as wide as you can and close your eyes tightly.”

Stiles seems to understand what Derek intends to do because he leans back slightly before squeezing his eyes shut. He opens his mouth wide and says, “Yes, my Alpha.”

Which is enough to send Derek over the edge. He grips the base of his cock, then spurts come all over Stiles face. Some of it lands in the boy’s hair; other jets clump his eyelashes together; his cheeks get blasted; and a particularly good stream makes a line from the left of Stiles’ bottom lip, over his nose and ends in the right hand corner of Stiles’ forehead.

Derek comes and comes until he feels himself slowing down, only to dip just the head into the awaiting mouth. Some of his semen already coats the teen’s teeth and tongue, but Derek shoots the final spray directly down Stiles’ throat. 

The boy coughs a little so Derek rubs calming circles into his shoulder blades. He rips Stiles’ shirt off and hands it him so he can clean his face. 

"You are now Stiles Hale, personal slave to Alpha Hale."


End file.
